Ancient Ones
'UPDATED ON 12/20/2015' Ancient Ones ' '''Made by The Creator ' '‘Found by’ The Creator ' 'Earth: Mountainous, areas with Caves ' 'Fire: Volcanic ' 'Air/Wind: Mountainous ' 'Water: Any body of water ' 'Species: Reptilian ' 'Magical Affinity: Varies with each family ' 'Habitat: Varies with each family ' 'Food: Varies with each family ' 'Life Span: over 500 years ' 'How it bears its young: egg ' 'How long does the young stay with the parent: Independent from birth ' ' ' 'NOTES ' 'These dragons are the ones to be chosen if the student wants to learn how to ride at the end of Levels. A special riding course will be offered if there is any who wants to have an Ancient One. ' 'All Ancient Water Dragons have serpentine bodies but it varies from dragon to dragon if it has no legs, two front legs or four legs. If it has legs, they tend to be short in length. ' 'These dragons start out very small and take a long time to grow large enough to ride. When they are born, they are as big as 4 inches and can be kept in an aquarium. ' 'They will grow to be 50 feet long when fully grown. ' 'Earth ' 'Habitat: Mountain tops and in caves ' 'Food: Various creatures that wonder into the caves or on the mountain tops. A particular favorite is mountain goat. ' 'As The Ruler of the Mountains and Caves, these awesome creatures must command respect for they control the Earth’s crust and ground. They can create tremors and devastating earthquakes when angered. Dragons are also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of having one. ' 'Suggested equipment ' 'Rocks, obstacle course, dirt pile, nesting box, shiney things, bling ' 'Fire ' 'Habitat: Volcanoes ' 'Food: Various creatures that happen to be close to the eruption area. Ancient Fire Dragons are not picky eaters. ' 'As The Ruler of the Volcanoes, Ancient Fire Dragons tend to be the most temperamental of the Ancient Ones. They can burrow down into the core of the Earth without any harm. Dragons are also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of having one. ' 'Suggested equipment ' 'Rocks, obstacle course, heated sand box, nesting box, shiney things, bling ' 'Air/Wind ' 'Habitat: Mountain tops and other high places ' 'Food: Mostly birds but will eat leaves and fruits of trees. ' 'As The Ruler of the Sky, Ancient Sky Dragons are symbols of celestial (sky) mobility because they are superb flyers. Their main power is over the Winds and Sound. Dragons are also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of having one. ' 'Suggested equipment ' 'Balloons, obstacle course, floating rings, nesting box, shiney things, bling ' 'Water ' 'Habitat: Water and in watery caves ' 'Food: Mostly fish and amphibians but will eat a water bird if it can get hold of one. ' 'As the Ruler of weather and water, these dragons symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods. The dragon is also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of having one. ' 'Suggested equipment ' '''Rocks, shells, floating rings, obstacle course, aquarium, nesting box, shiney things, bling